Moments in Time
by GeminiGirl131
Summary: This are just random little moments in Harry and Ginny's life after the war.  They won't be in order.  This is my first story so please review!
1. Meeting Lily Luna

A/N:So these are just short little drabbles in the Potter's life after the war. They will be out of order so don't get all confused! This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think!

I don't own anything! It all belongs to JK!

**Meeting Lily Luna**

"Come on in boys," Harry Potter said, taking the hands of his two and three year old sons, James Sirius and Albus Severus.

"Mummy?" Albus asked nervously as he slowly walked into the hospital room. All of the beeps and different smelling things made him nervous. Sure he'd been to St. Mungo's before for the births of his other cousins, but he'd never seen his own mum actually in one of the beds. It scared him.

"Yes it's me Albie," Ginny said, giving him a reassuring smile as he slowly walked toward her. She opened her arms and he slowly climbed onto the bed and snuggled into her. James had already done this before so he dragged Harry along wanting to see his mum NOW.

"Come on Daddy!" James begged trying to pull Harry with as much weight as a three-year-old could muster. "I want to see Mummy and the baby!"

"Baby?" Albus asked looking confused. "But isn't the baby in your tummy?"

"Not anymore," Ginny explained to Albus, pointing to the little crib next to the bed. "This is the baby that was in my tummy. She's out now."

"Oh," Albus answered, still looking a little confused. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Lily Luna," Harry said, joining his son and his wife. James hopped onto the bed next to his mum and snuggled into her. Harry smiled at his family. His life was absolutely perfect.

"Do you want to meet your sister?" Ginny asked the boys.

"Yeah!" James said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"What about you Albie? Do you want to meet Lily?" Ginny asked, smiling at him.

Albus just nodded.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked putting an arm around him.

Harry knelt down next to the bed. "Why don't you want to see your sister?" he asked.

"I'm scared she's not gonna like me," Albus said in a small voice, his lip quivering and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh Albie," Ginny sighed, hugging him.

"Oh Al," Harry said joining in the group hug. "Of course she's going to like you! You're her big brother! She looks up to you!"

"That's because she's short!" James exclaimed, laughing. Harry and Ginny chuckled and Albus even smiled.

"See? Now do you want to meet her?" Ginny asked Albus, still a little worried.

"Yeah!" he said nodding his head vigorously.

Ginny gently picked up Lily and held her in her arms. "James, Albus, this is your little sister, Lily Luna Potter."

"She's pretty," James said staring at her. "Very girly." Ginny and Harry laughed.

"What do you think Al?" Harry asked, waiting for his son's reaction.

"I like her," he decided.

"Why don't you say hi to her," Ginny suggested, positioning Lily so she was in Albus's lap. Harry helped him old her and Albus started talking:

"Hi Lily," he started apprehensively. "I've never had a sister before, so I'm not very good with girls, well except for Mummy." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you. I'm going to be the best big brother ever!"

A/N – So what do you think? Should I keep going? Please review!


	2. Raking Leaves

I don't own Harry and friends!

**Raking Leaves**

"Dad! We can't play quidditch with all the leaves!" eight-year-old James Sirius Potter complained to his father, Harry Potter. "Can you pick them up?"

"I think I've got a better idea..." Harry said, trailing off.

A few minutes later, Harry along with his children, James, seven-year-old Albus Severus, and five-year-old Lily Luna, were running outside with coats on, and wondering what Harry had planned for them. He was carrying a rake, which none of the other children had ever seen before.

"Alrighty," Harry started once the family had gotten to the leafiest part of the yard behind Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "What we're going to do is something muggles like to do for fun in the fall."

"Really Dad? A muggle thing?" James complained, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, James, a muggle thing," Harry answered. "So what we're going to do is take this rake, and put all of the leaves into a pile."

"Boring!" James interrupted.

"Yeah, boring!" At seven years old, Albus wanted to be just like his older brother.

"I wasn't finished yet boys," Harry said, giving them a look. "After we get them into a pile, we are going to run and jump into them."

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together, her dark red hair bouncing behind her.

"See boys? Lily wants to do it!" Harry said, smiling at his daughter.

"Well Lily's a baby!" James pouted, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am-"

"Stop it!" Harry scolded his children. "Just try it, James! You might actually like it."

"Fine," he sighed.

Harry transfigured rakes for each one of the family, including a smaller one for Lily, and they began raking. Once the pile was made, the four of them stood as far back as they could.

"On three," Harry shouted. "One!"

"Two!" Albus shouted after his dad.

"Three!" Lily squealed as she ran forward. They all ran and jumped, leaves falling all around them. They were all laughing and pushing leaves into each other, and just having a great time.

"Can we go again?" James asked, smiling, leaves stuck in his hair and on his clothes.

"Really?" Harry questioned, his eyebrow raised. "James wants to do a muggle tradition _again?"_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, blah blah blah, can we just go again?"

And so, the family was off, raking leaves and jumping in again and again. Ginny even joined in when she was done cooking dinner. Over all, it was a great day, even for James.

A/N – So what did you think? OK for a first time fanfictioner? Review and tell me what you think and if you have ideas for other chapters!


	3. The Proposal

A/N – So I was looking at some H/G fan art, and came across a really cute one of Harry proposing to Ginny at the Burrow, no special dinner, nothing fancy, just right then and there and thought, that is definitely something Harry would do! Hope you like it!

I don't own Harry and friends!

**The Proposal**

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. _You can do this,_ he thought, taking one more deep breath, before throwing floo powder in the fireplace at his flat and calling out for The Burrow.

"Harry!" he heard before he even stepped out of the fireplace. He was immediately hugged by Mrs. Weasley, patted on the back by George, Bill and Mr. Weasley, a brotherly hug from Ron, and a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. When they finally let him breathe, he saw her.

She was standing a little bit away, a yellow sweatshirt and jeans on, her hair up in a messy pony tail. He smiled and started to walk towards her. She ran the rest of the way and launched herself into his arms. He held her and kissed her until someone cleared their throat ("Probably Ron," Harry thought). They both blushed, and went to sit on the couch.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had been dating for three and a half years, or ever since the second wizarding war ended. They picked up right where they left off after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry sat with his arm around her, holding her close while they each held separate conversations with someone else in the family.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Weasley called about an hour later. Ginny took Harry's hand and pulled him towards the table. Harry and Ginny sat on one side of the table, while Ron and Hermione sat on the other side. Mr. Weasley and Bill helped Mrs. Weasley get everyone settled for breakfast.

Harry kept putting his task off, too nervous to think about it. Finally, when Bill was cleaning up plates -except for Ron's- and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were washing the dishes, he knew it was time.

"Ginny?" Harry asked her, facing her and taking her hand.

"Yes Harry?" she replied looking him straight in the eye with her blazing look.

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I love you," he started, "and I have since sixth year, which now seems like awhile ago." Ginny smiled as she continued to listen.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got off the bench and knelt down in front of her, holding her hand. Ron, a piece of meat in his mouth, started to cough and choke. Bill smacked him on the back, trying to get the dislodged food out of his wind pipe. Hermione was smiling like an idiot and Mrs. Weasley was crying with Mr. Weasley having his arm around her.

Ginny had a look of surprise on her face, her mouth open in an O.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have loved you since sixth year, and I know that I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. Will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" he asked, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

Ginny smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knelt down on the ground in front of him put the hand he was not holding in his hair and kissed him softly. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Yes!" This time, she screamed. Harry grew a smile that Ginny swore lit up his whole face like a flashlight. He grabbed her and kissed, holding her and never wanting to let her go.

When they broke apart, Harry opened the box and showed her the ring. It was a simple silver band with three stones: a ruby, an emerald, and a diamond right in the center.

"It was the ring my dad gave my mum. I found it in my vault at Gringotts," he told as he watched for her reaction.

"I am honored to be wearing your mother's ring!" she exclaimed as he slid it gently on to her third finger on her left hand. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately.

When they let go, they were both smiling. "I love you," Ginny whispered leaning into him. "I love you, too," he answered wrapping his arms around her, "forever."

They were suddenly raken out of their little world by squeals of delight and hugs.


	4. You're my Everything

I don't own Harry and friends! They're JK's!

**You're my Everything**

Ginny sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today was May 3, 1999, otherwise known as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's one year anniversary.

"Why can't he take off from bloody Auror training today," Ginny mumbled to herself. "The stupid prat."

When she got to the kitchen, she gasped at what she saw. An owl was sitting on her kitchen table, a letter in it's beak, and a small box tied to its leg. She smiled as she saw Harry's new snowy white owl. It had been hard for him to let go of Hedwig, until Ginny had all but dragged him to Diagon Alley.

"Hello Hannah," she smiled, looking up at the owl. "What have you got there?" Ginny gently took the letter from her beak, and untied the small box. Hannah spread her wings, and flew away in the morning sunlight.

Ginny smiled and read the back of the envelope. She recognized the scratchy, loopy script of none other than Harry James Potter himself. The front of the envelope had her name on it, and an official Ministry of Magic sticker on it. She opened up and read the letter:

_Dear Ginny,_

_ I can't believe that I have Auror training on our anniversary! But bloody Kingdley wouldn't give me the day off, just because it's 'testing' day. _

_Git. _

_Anyways, I had to get you something. It's our special day! The day after the one year anniversary of Voldemort's death and many others that I wish not to mention. I hope you like it. It's in the little box that came with this note._

_Ginny Weasley, you may not know this but I have to tell you: it was your flowery scent that I smelt in the Amortentia in sixth year. It was your hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. It was you (not just McClaggen) that was the reason I was hit by the bludger. I'm actually glad that Ron and I saw you and Dean kissing behind the tapestry, otherwise, we probably wouldn't be together._

_Your my everything Ginevra Molly Weasley._

_I love you,_

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny smiled down at Harry's letter. _He's so sweet_, Ginny thought, smiling.

She slmost forgot the box that came with his letter.

Almost.

She gently opened the jewelry box and gasped. It was a beautiful silver heart necklace on a silver chain. When she gave it a closer examination, she saw that it was a locket. She opened and smiled at what she saw.

Inside was one of the pictures that her and Harry took in a photo booth in muggle London. Her and Harry were making funny faces at the camera. She giggled aloud and then saw what was on the other side of the locket:

_You're my everything. _

_I love you._

Ginny smiled as she closed the locket and put it on herself.

When she looked back at the box to close it, she saw that there was another note from Harry in it.

_Ginny Love,_

_I have a locket (though mine is more macho) also. It has the exact same picture in it and the exact same inscription. It is a symbol that we love each other and that we always will. I can't wait to come home._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

Ginny smiled. Everything about Harry made her smile. Even his stubbornness and his nobility. She loved him, she really did. He always went all out with something. She was very happy -no not happy, ecstatic- that she could call Harry James Potter _hers._


	5. Forever and Always

A/N – So this is the moment that JKR left out. Harry and Ginny's talk after the final battle. Hope you like it!

**Forever and Always**

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office ahead of Hermione and Ron. He was dead tired and was definitely ready for some sleep!

When he entered the common room, he had to smile. He smiled when he saw a fire burning in the fireplace. He smiled when he saw the trio's favorite armchairs. And he smiled when he saw the whole Weasley family asleep in very areas of the room. His smile faded when he saw one little Weasley who was not asleep. His heart beat faster when he saw it was none other than Ginny Weasley.

She was sitting in front of the fire hugging her legs to her just and tear tracks on her cheeks. Harry slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Can we talk?" Harry whispered so he didn't wake the others. She only nodded her head. They both stood up and walked to the boys dormitory without even discussing it.

Harry smiled again when he saw it just the way he remembered it. Seeing the five beds made him remember that there really were five of them, not just Neville and Seamus.

After Harry had closed the door, Ginny did something he never expected her to. She slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his face. "What was that for?"

"For making me think you were dead!" Her voice was quivering. You could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean to-" But she cut him off.

"You didn't think it would kill me to see you, supposedly dead, in Hagrid's arms?"

"I did bu-"

"And you didn't think I knew it was you when you were walking towards the forest?"

"I did bu-"

"And you didn't think," she was whispering now, "that I would just forget about what happened last year? Or forget about you altogether?" Silent tears were falling down her cheeks now.

"Gin, you know why I broke up with you. I didn't want what happened to Sirius to happen to you!" he exclaimed, a hole in his stomach as he just thought about her being one of the fallen ones tonight. He laid his hand on her cheek and smiled. "I used to look at the Marauders Map every night and just watch your dot, hoping that you would know I was thinking about you! I missed you so much Gin, and it killed me to have to break up with you." He stopped to catch his breath. "Don't think that I never stopped loving you while I was gone these past months."

"You love me?" she asked him, a smile grazing her face.

Harry blushed and looked away, drawing his hand away from her face. Ginny just smiled. It was a good thing they were next to Harry's bed. Ginny launched herself at him and started to kiss him passionately, which he returned.

It was like fireworks were exploding in his chest. He remembered being able to do that whenever he wanted to, and was ecstatic to be able to do it again.

When they finally broke apart, the both of them breathing heavily, Ginny whispered, "I love you, too."

"Really?" Harry whispered back, smiling.

"Of course you prat!"

That night, the two of them laid together on Harry's bed, and talked about what they had been doing for the past few months. Eventually they fell asleep, holding each other and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George woke up on the floor of the common room, breathing heavily. He had had another dream about Fred and had made himself wake up. He didn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione anywhere and decided that they were maybe up in Harry and Ron's dorm, just being together.

As he looked around at the rest of his family, he realized that Ginny wasn't there either. He decided to go up to the dormitory to be with them. He was close to his younger siblings and Harry and Hermione, who he included in that. He decided he really needed them since...

He opened the door and smiled at what he saw. On Harry's bed were Harry and Ginny, asleep, arms around each other. And on Ron's bed across the room, Ron and Hermione were sleeping practically the same way. He crept out, not wanting to disturb them and happy that the two youngest Weasleys had finally found love.

**A/N – Not sure why I wanted to call this Forever and Always...oh well I love Taylor Swift! I thought it would be cute to have one of the other Weasleys come up and see the two couples together. And who better than George, who needs a smile. Please REVIEW!**


	6. Never Gonna Be Alone

A/N First attempt at a songfic! Let's see how this goes…Song is Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Seamus Finnegan roared to the crowd at Harry and Ginny's wedding reception. They walked in, holding hands and beaming at everyone, looking truly happy; even Ron couldn't help but smile!

"Now it's time for the traditional first dance!" Seamus continued.

Harry led Ginny to the dance floor, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"Just reminding you, I can't dance," Harry whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. Ginny had no idea what the song was since Harry picked the song and upon asking him what it was, was told 'It's a surprise. They started to sway as the song began to play:

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

_Now, I'm wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Ginny smiled as she heard the lyrics. She was reminded of the time Harry was hunting the Horcruxes and she was stuck at Hogwarts. She hated thinking about that lonely time without him, when she was in so much pain. She was immensely happy when she came to the Room of Requirement and saw him, Hermione, and Ron. Of course she was happy to see her brother and best friend, but she only had eyes for the man she loved. Then that bitch Cho Chang wanted to show him Ravenclaw's Common Room. Ginny wanted to tear her throat out right then and there. Boy was she glad she had befriended Luna. When she saw Harry supposedly dead in Hagrid's arms, she wanted to die, too. What kind of life was there if there was no Harry James Potter? When he had come back to life and defeated Voldemort (she could say the name now), she couldn't help but cry. He was back and he was hers. The snog session after they made up was pretty great, too, but she was incredibly happy that he wanted to spend every moment with her just as she wanted to spend every moment with him.

She smiled as she listened to the next part of the lyrics:

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_You're never gonna be alone_

_I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

This was when the wedding party was supposed to join in. She lifted her head from Harry's chest and saw Ron and Hermione, the best man and maid of honor, dancing together, Hermione practically on top of Ron. She smiled to see her brother and best friend so happy together. She looked over and saw Neville Longottom dancing with Luna Lovegood. The two of them were just friends, Neville being engaged to Hannah Abbott and Luna dating the grandson of Newt Scamander, Rolf Scamander. They looked very happy to be dancing together, though. Ginny smiled as she listened to the rest of the lyrics:

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_

_Cause forever I believe there was nothing I could need but you_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Ginny started to think of how Harry proposed. They had been having nreakfast at her house when he unexpectedly dropped down on one knee and asked her to marry him! Merlin he was romantic! How did she get so lucky to have a sappy, cute, adorable, handsome, athletic, funny, smart…

Merlin she was getting carried away again!

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_We're gonna see the world out_

_I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

As Harry and Ginny kept swaying in their little circle, Harry put his thumb under her chin so she was looking at him.

"I love you Ginevra Molly Potter."

Ginny smiled at her new name.

"I love you too Harry James Potter."

_Oh you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what it tomorrow never comes_

_Don't let it slip away_

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun_

_Every single day_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes_

_Tomorrow never comes_

He leaned down and gave her a soft, sweet kiss that she never wanted to end.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know that you can carry on_

_I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

Harry started to whisper the words in her ear. She started smiling and giggling, glad that Harry didn't start singing! She knew how bad he was at that! She buried her head into the crook of his neck and listened to the love of her life whisper the last words of the song to her, which, when she listened to them, probably meant the most to her.

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day_

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing one more day_

"I really love you," he whispered into her hair as everyone began to clap.

"Me too," she whispered, kissing him again. "I love you Mr. Potter."

"I love you Mrs. Potter."


	7. Valentine's Day

A/N – So, since it's almost Valentines Day, I thought I would share a little Harry/Ginny romance! Enjoy! These amazing characters are not mine! They belong to the fabulous JK Rowling!

"That's all the time we have for today class! Practice those Cheering Charms for homework!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as the bell rang. Ginny Weasley collected all of her stuff from her desk and walked out of the classroom with Demelza Robins.

"So…do you and Dean have anything special planned for Valentine's Day?" Demelza asked with a sneaky smile one her face.

"I don't know…" Ginny said. Her and Dean had been falling apart lately. They were always fighting about something, and would storm off to their separate dormitories almost every night, and then, the next day, he would come up to her and act as if nothing had happened between them. It was just so FRUSTRATING!

"You two still going at it?" Demelza questioned.

"Kind of…" Ginny trailed. "He always just acts as if nothing's wrong after we fight. I just get frustrated!"

"Harry's pretty frustrated, too, by the looks of him," Demelza smirked as they walked into the common room.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen! He is ALWAYS looking at you, and laughing at all of your jokes, even if they're about him, and following you around like a puppy dog! It is SO obvious! He fancies you!"

"He does not!" Ginny insisted as they sat down on one of the couches by the fire. "Hermione's been trying to tell me the same thing! She tries to tell me that he always watches the portrait hole to see when I come in, asking where I am when I'm not there, and other crap like that. Apparently he's driving Ron mad!"

"Hermione's right, Ginny. Here, he should be coming in from potions any minute, watch what he does when he walks in," she giggled. Ginny sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't think you're right." At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

"Watch him, watch him!" Demelza whispered in her ear.

And Ginny did. Hermione and Ron were talking to each other, but Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. He was scanning the coming room, as if looking for someone. He finally found Ginny, and a big smile graced his wonderful, sexy features…

_'Stop it, Ginny!" _her mind was saying to her. _"You're with Dean now. You're over Harry, you're over Harry, you're over Harry…"_ Ginny mentally shook herself, and smiled back at Harry. Harry, with a pleased look on his face, made his way over to her. He sat down in the empty spot next to her, a smile still on his face.

Okay, so she wished she would be spending tomorrow, Valentine's Day, with him, but she was stuck with moody Dean. She looked over at Harry and watched as he started on Transfiguration. His brows creased in concentration, his perfect teeth biting his lip…Merlin he was gorgeous. Maybe Demelza and Hermione were right. Maybe Hermione fancied her an itty bitty teensy weensy little bit…


End file.
